Trainer (Oblivion)
Trainers increase certain skills in exchange for gold. Training can be used five times per level only. Training a skill in this way costs 10 x current skill level (ie, raising a skill from 24 to 25 costs 240g). Note that current skill level for the purpose of the payment is calculated after modifiers from i.e. enchanted armor. Therefore your training will be cheaper if you unequip items boosting your stats before talking to the trainer. Drain "Skill" also affects the amount of gold paid to a trainer. Through use of potions, poisons, spells or enchantments it is possible to reduce a skill temporarily to 0, or as low as your character can manage. Doing this will allow you to train one level for free (or a reduced cost). It is possible to train 5 times at no charge if one reapplies the Drain Skill between each free training session. So long as the player's current skill level is 0 the game will not charge for training. If only one application of Drain Skill is done then the next level will then cost 10 and so on adding to a total of 100g for 5 levels in that skill if reduced completely to 0. When the Drain effect wears out your skill will return to it's actual level plus however many you trained. This method can save quite a bit of gold, effectively reducing the cost of training a skill by up to 900 or more gold per level. Drain Skill effects from two separate sources are required to lower skill to zero when it is naturally 101-200. *Note that no matter how much you drain any skill it cannot fall below 0. *It is possible to raise a skill past 100 using this method, although doing so has little or no impact. This is because the game calculates skill trainers based of your current skill level, not your actual skill level. When the drain effect is removed the original skill level is added to the amount gained from the trainer making this possible. *Not only does the game calculate the cost of training based on the current level, it also determines who can train you. For example, if your Blade skill is 70 and don't want to spend time doing the Master Quest you can simply drain your blade skill to 10 and can train with an apprentice trainer. It is very useful to increase the 100 first points of the major skill without leveling, and then train 5 points per level in that skill. In that way, full stats and very high level is possible. *The first skill to max should have the governing attribute endurance to get max hp, since 10% of the endurance becomes hp each time you level. There is one master trainer for each skill and a number of either apprentice, journeyman, or expert trainers scattered throughout the country. In order to be trained by the master trainer you need to complete a quest given by one of the expert trainers in the skill. The quest will involve finding the master trainer and then doing something for them. Only a journeyman/an expert level trainer can give you the requisite training quest, and will only do so once you have achieved level 70 in the appropriate skill. Like merchants (including spell merchants), skill trainers are only "open for business" at certain times of the day. So you may find yourself talking to one of these people without the training icon showing up. This will happen if they are busy as well; for example, some trainers may train from sunrise to sunset, but if they visit the chapels they will not train during prayer. In such cases you will have to wait it out and possibly follow them around. Masters, at least, appear to offer training at all times, and also stay in the same place. The only master that does not stay in the same place is Alawen, the Master marksman trainer. She will go a little NE of her camp and stand their till later on in the day and come back to her camp. :For information on how to complete master trainer quests, see 'Master Trainer Quests'. Acrobatics Trainers Alchemy Trainers *You will have to bring him both a bottle of Tamika's Vintage 399 wine and a bottle of Surilie Brother's Vintage 399 wine. Alteration Trainers *You'll have to pass a test of spending 3 hours underwater with him before he'll train you. (unless your character is an Argonian) Armorer Trainers *You have to be a member of the Fighters Guild. **You have to read The Armorer´s Challenge. Athletics Trainers *She will only train you if you have found 30 locations on the world map. **Only able to train from 2-5am in the Fo'c's'le. Blade Trainers *He will only train you if either your fame or infamy reached 20. **Must be a member of the Fighter's Guild to receive training. Block Trainers *You'll have to pass a test of blocking before she'll train you. Blunt Trainers *Required 50 NPC kills. Conjuration Trainers *Must have the "Summon Faded Wraith" spell. Destruction Trainers *Requires 20 bear pelts. Hand to Hand Trainers *You have to give him a nice little beatdown. Heavy Armor Trainers *Requires four Silver Glasses and one Silver Pitcher. The Chorrol Mages Guild has all of these items, and you can grab them without stealing once you've joined the Mages Guild: one of each lies on the table next to the entrance door, 2 of each on a shelf of the first floor library and an additional silver glass on a side table nearby. You can also find them in any Chapel, in the lower areas on the shelves; taking them is still not considered stealing. Or simply go to the Imperial City Market District and buy the items from Jensine's "Good As New" Merchandise Three Brothers Trade Goods, or The Copious Coinpurse. It may require you to go to more then one of those stores, but you're guaranteed to get the Silver Pitcher and 4 Silver Glasses and he gives you the money anyway plus a tip. Illusion Trainers *Requires 10 Welkynd Stones. Light Armor Trainers *Requires an elven cuirass. Marksman Trainers *Requires an Elven Bow. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Mercantile Trainers *You must have 10,000 gold before receiving training. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Mysticism Trainers *Close at least three Oblivion Gates. Restoration Trainers *Marz dies in the Nature's Fury quest if the Knights of the Nine official expansion is downloaded. She is replaced by Apprentice level trainer Beem-Kiurz, however he does not provide information that directs the player to Oleta. **Ohtesse dies in the The Sword of the Crusader if the Knights of the Nine official expansion is downloaded. She is replaced by Kinther, but like Beem-Kiurz, he does not direct the player to Oleta. Therefore, if Marz and Ohtesse dies, then all hopes of achieving Master Restoration training is lost if the player has not done so yet. ***Will train for helping to save Kvatch. Security Trainers *You must retrieve a message from S'krivva in Bravil. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Sneak Trainers *You must successfully steal a coin from her pocket to be able to train. **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Speechcraft Trainers *Requires talking to all the beggars in all the cities **Part of The Thieves Den plug-in. Category: Skills